mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:His Honorable Tyranny
Blood Color Okay what? "His Honorable Tyranny's color is also a bright candy red, the same as Karkat's , which is also alluded to in Terezi's ." " Unlike any character seen so far, His Honorable Tyranny has ." So which is it? - 10:43, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Insani :The first one states that his color scheme is bright red, but not his blood color. He can still be colored bright red and have black blood. Menek 11:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I see no evidence on that page indicating he has black blood. I even read a few pesterlogs in the pages before and after. Did I just miss it? Aepokk Venset 22:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::If you look , you can see the cane is covered with a black substance, which from a narrative perspective makes things clear as day. 23:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ohhh okay thank you. I was so intent on finding the information in writing in the pesterlogs that I completely overlooked the image. Aepokk Venset 00:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Just putting this idea out there to blow your minds: what if drones are created unnaturally. It's a bit odd a creature could specifically evolve to do that task. And, besides the troll race being known for sophisticated robotics, the Condy is the kind of entity that would desire building bots to enforce the reproduction laws. And if they're created unnaturally, and aren't alive, then the black blood might not be blood and may instead just be something along the lines of oil. This is relevant if you believe his honorable tyranny is a kind of drone or partially a drone. 00:22, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :We know the drones aren't robots because it was specifically stated that on post-scratch Earth she was required to replace them with robots due to humans not fitting the whole symbiotic stuff that the Condesce wanted. - The Light6 (talk) 06:41, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: As good an idea as that is, I'm fairly sure that the Drones are organic. For starters, your argument about how something couldn't evolve to do that task is kinda invalid - the Troll race is entirely made of creatures with incredibly specialised roles, the lusii being a case in point. Also, look at the societies of actual insects - there are Drones which are in fact developed to deliver their genetic material to the Queen (though in this case it's their own). ::: Secondly, Dirk has stated, as you can see on a linked page on the Drone page, that on Post-Scratch Earth, )(IC 'even started making her Drones as robots,' or something along those lines, which implies that beforehand the Drones were, in fact, organic. ninja'd ::: But, that being said, the Trolls, as we have seen, seem to be biased towards organic technology rather than conventional robotics, so that could still be true! My personal headcanon is that Drones are created in the same way as Drones in ant and bee societies, but that's still a very good and plausible idea. ::: JakeMorph (talk) 07:03, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Not a troll From formspring 19:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : That page no longer exists. If you could cite the quote, it would be appreciated. Aepokk Venset 22:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::If you look for logs of Hussie's formspring, I'm sure you could find them. They're pretty much everywhere. Not to mention the fact that both his sheer size and his blood color make it pretty much definite that he's not a troll. 23:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::EDIT: here's one. CTRL-F, search for "Honorable", and you find one match. 00:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually this page. It was linked from the one you sent me though, so thank you. I just want to link it more directly in case anyone else was wondering what Adnrew said on the matter. Aepokk Venset 01:02, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Link? What is the link of the page of which you see his honorable tyranny on the wall in red chalk next to terezi? 08:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Dustheart :Given that the image is from a flash (given the speaker button and restart button) and that the flash is a walk around (given the controller button) I would guess Alterniabound. But I would actually have to check to be sure. The Light6 (talk) 11:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :OK just checked it was Alterniabound. The Light6 (talk) 11:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hussie quote Didn't Hussie say something along the lines of "His Honorable Tyranny's some big dumb monster that the Subjugglators decided to use as a judge because they thought it'd be funny."? -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 06:47, November 26, 2013 (UTC) : . - The Light6 (talk) 07:12, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Highest blood? The hemospectrum tends to make those with higher bloods the more physically capable. Correct me if I'm wrong but HHT looks pretty strong compared to most other trolls. So would this mean black blood is around the top of the hemospectrum? The3rdplayer (talk) 18:45, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :He isn't a troll. This fact is addressed several times on the page itself as well as this talk page, including the section right above this one. 23:15, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes but even if he isn't all blood types have a troll/lusus pairing. So there is supposedly a pairing involving one of whatever he is and a troll. The3rdplayer (talk) 00:29, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Umm, no they don't. Aside from the Vantases all trolls only have 12 different colours of blood. Black is not a troll blood colour. - The Light6 (talk) 01:28, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::He isn't a Lusus either. Not all Alternian creatures are Lusii. Like the ones we saw on , for example. 01:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::From what we know for certain, there are at least two kinds of Alternian creatures - the nocturnal Lusii, which are white, and the day-walking undead (I think they're called Shadow-Leavers or something?), and I'm going to guess they're black and those are some of them. :::::JakeMorph (talk) 07:48, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Shadow-droppers, so called because as day-dwellers they cast (drop) a shadow, while things that dwell in the dark, like nocturnal creatures such as trolls, barely have a shadow, if any at all because they are always in the dark. ::::::That being said, we aren't given a large look at Alternian/Beforan wildlife, so there is very likely more creatures than trolls, lusii, and shadow-droppers, and the existence of His Honorable Tyranny would seem to support that. - The Light6 (talk) 07:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'm still happy with my idea that they're really large drones... but yeah. There could be any number of non-troll, non-lusus, non-dropper creatures on Alternia... Actually I just remembered, there are also those Cuttlefish that Feferi was surrounded by. :::::::JakeMorph (talk) 08:23, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Ogre? :Moved to Forum:His Honorable Tyranny = Ogre? OK yeah this is complete speculation and really not related to improving the page so moving this to the forum. - The Light6 (talk) 09:24, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Nepeta/Tyranny interaction Is it possible that Nepeta regularly attacks/interacts with His Tyranny? As the only character with black blood, he seems to be her lone source for the black portions of her shipping grids (as they are painted in the blood of her prey.) 17:50, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Highly unlikely. He was killed by Mindfang many sweeps before Nepeta was even born. It is possible other creatures like His Honorable Tyranny are Nepeta's victims, however. 17:53, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::She also uses . (I'm guessing she probably got the from Equius, since Hivebent implies that he used for the .) -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 06:35, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Multiple Tyrannies So with the release of Tirona's troll call card, it seems the apparent knowledge that Mindfang killed His Honorable Tyranny is being thrown into doubt. But the fact is that we've always known His Honorable Tyranny was alive in some form after the Redglare/Mindfang debacle, because of these lines; : GC: D4V3 D1D YOU KNOW TH4T C3NTUR13S 4GO ON MY PL4N3T, L3G1SL4C3R4TORS W3R3 NOT CONF1N3D TO STUFFY COURTBLOCKS 4RGU1NG C4S3S B3FOR3 H1S HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY? : [... TH3Y WOULD NOT R3ST UNT1L TH31R SUSP3CT W4S 1N CUSTODY, ON3 W4Y OR 4NOTH3R GC: TH3Y WOULD G4TH3R 3V1D3NC3 OV3R TH3 COURS3 OF TH3 1NV3ST1G4T1ON, COMP1L1NG 4 C4S3 TO B3 PR3S3NT3D 4T TH3 TR14L, SHOULD ON3 B3 H3LD B3FOR3 TH3 F1N4L SUBM1SS1ON OF TH3 GU1LTY CORPS3 TO JUD1C14L 4UTHOR1T13S ] Terezi is talking, of course, about Redglare's time (the process she's describing being the one Redglare used to prosecute Mindfang). Which presents us with a supposed paradox; Redglare and His Hon. died on the same night (Mindfang being responsible for both deaths), so how could Legislacerators be confined to arguing cases "BEFORE HIS HONORABLE TYRANNY" if His Hon. died when Legislacerators were still the alien equivalent of bounty hunters? The fact is that people have been relying on the eroneous assumption that His Hon. is a single, individual organism. This assumption might be based on the fact that "His Honorable Tyranny" is a singular title; he, of course, is a singular pronoun. But more likely this stems from real-life courtroom practice of referring to real-life judges in the singular; "His Honorable Justice," for example. Even ignoring legalese that might not actually apply to the comic, Hussie has literally referred to His Honorable Tyranny in the plural before; : [http://nepeta.mozai.com/Combined_Formspring_Web_Aug-28-2011.htm#mspadventures226518259740991783 When the highbloods were setting up the judicial system, they said ok we're going to need some judgeS for this thing. Then they said ok how about these massive brainless monsterS, that would be so perfect.] In conclusion: Mindfang's story frames her as having killed His Honorable Tyranny, so she probably did; but that doesn't mean He still can't be around in some form during Hiveswap's time, because there is probably more than just the one. JakeMorph (talk) 11:30, January 11, 2018 (UTC)